callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MP5K
:For the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant, see the MP5. The MP5K is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and'' Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The MP5K is seen being used in "Takedown," "The Hornet's Nest," "No Russian" and "Exodus" by fellow Rangers, by various hostiles in conjunction with a Riot Shield, by several Navy SEAL members, and Task Force 141. In multiplayer the MP5K has a foregrip, however, in the campaign modes it does not. It is also one of the starting weapons in "The Enemy of My Enemy", with a Suppressor and Red Dot Sight. Multiplayer The MP5K is one of the first SMGs unlocked, available at Level 4 when Create-A-Class is unlocked. The weapon has a high rate of fire and therefore has moderate recoil and side to side rocking. As such, it is very difficult to kill at range, and its low damage at range also hinders this. However, at medium ranges, the recoil can be used to the player's advantage, due to the fact that the kill bullet will hit the head, giving plenty of headshots. It is one of the less commonly used SMGs because of these reasons, and also because the UMP45 is unlocked with it, which has fewer recoil, higher damage and has better range stats. With the rapid fire attachment, its recoil is almost uncontrollable, and will only be useful in close quarters. The Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight can assist in tap-firing at range due to the precise targeting system it also becomes a bit more steady with Red Dot Sight attachment. However, the iron sights (which are the same as the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare MP5) are open and clear, which for many players means that a sight attachment is not needed, freeing the slot up for a more useful attachment, such as Extended Mags. It is not advisable to add a Suppressor this weapon, as doing so reduces its already small three hit kill range (without Stopping Power). However, the silencer can help in recoil reduction, by a small margin. If the ACOG Scope is equipped with the MP5K the recoil is unpredictable, and firing in full-auto accurately will be impossible unless at very close range. The MP5K is more useful than the other SMGs at close range, due to high damage combined with a high rate of fire. However, it is the worst SMG to use at long ranges due to its extremely unpredictable recoil and low damage at range. An effective tactic to use with this weapon is hip firing via Steady Aim or by running and gunning so you get close enough to use the gun effectively with Marathon or Lightweight preferably. In Hardcore game modes, the MP5K is a one hit kill at close range, and a two hit kill at long range. If Stopping Power is used, it will only need a one-hit headshot to kill at long range. However, this is inadvisable due to its high rate of fire. Overall, these factors make it an ineffective alternative to the UMP45, and is therefore less popular. It is, however, more effective than the UMP45 in close quarters due to its higher rate of fire and equal maximum damage. At close range, it is one of the most powerful weapons, with high max damage and fire rate. Akimbo is a very popular and logical attachment choice for the MP5K. Using Bling with Akimbo and Rapid Fire as well as the Stopping Power and Steady Aim perks will create a class which has the highest damage per second in the game while in close quarters and thus is almost unmatchable in CQC (albeit fairly useless for medium and especially long range combat).. Using FMJ on the MP5K is special due to the fact that it has been proven to reduce recoil enhancing its mid-range capabilities. This is an extreme advantage and will make the weapon even more useful. Extended Mags is also a great attachment to use as it has a high fire rate and its magazine is depleted fast. Attachments * Rapid Fire * Akimbo * Red Dot Sight * Holographic Sight * Silencer * ACOG Scope * Thermal Scope * FMJ * Extended Mags Gallery File:mp5k_6.png|The MP5K in singleplayer. Note it has no grip, unlike in the multiplayer. File:MP5kcropped.png|The MP5K in multiplayer. Note it has a grip, unlike in the singleplayer. File:mp5kiron_6.png|Iron sight File:Mp5ksd 6.png|The MP5KSD text. This is not seen in multiplayer. Mp5kr.JPG|Reloading the MP5K Mp5kcropped.PNG|The MP5K's world model with Arctic Camouflage. 400px-MW2MP.jpg|Russian soildiers using Mp5k as their secondary. 400px-Mw2Mp5k.jpg|Weapon Stats. Call of Duty: Black Ops The MP5K appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops as a prototype variant. The MP5K was used in the mission "Executive Order" by Woods and Mason. Campaign The MP5K appears only in the mission "Executive Order" where it's used by Mason (with Extended Mags, a Red Dot Sight and with the Dusty camouflage). It is also used by Frank Woods but without any attachment. Multiplayer The MP5K is equipped with a unique foregrip. It has considerably less recoil and side to side rocking than its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart. It is unlocked at level 1, as it is part of the SMG default class. The MP5K lacks the rails, sling brackets, and curved magazine its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart sported. The rate of fire is also decreased. The MP5K has one of the slowest reload times of any SMG. This can be remedied with Sleight of Hand, however with a magazine capacity of 30 (45 with Extended Mags), reloading isn't something users will have to do very often, and with the MP5K's high power, one can cleave through a group of enemies before needing to reload; this combo can turn the MP5K into a rather devastating room-clearing weapon. Considering this weapon is designed for CQB, burst fire at a range to stay on target. Due to its high power, fairly low recoil, and being fully automatic, it is extremely useful as an early-level weapon. Also this weapon has a great hip fire use which combined with it's firepower can be a useful close range gun. The MP5k is also quite effective with the Rapid Fire attachment, as the increase in fire rate helps take out short range targets as a much quicker rate, but the player will have to take into account the massive increase of recoil at medium-long distances. Scavenger is recommended while using Rapid Fire, as Rapid Fire will burn through the player's ammunition. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Suppressor *Reflex *ACOG *Rapid Fire *Extended Magazines Zombies The MP5K is featured in Nazi Zombies, and is available off the walls for 1000 points on Kino der Toten, "Five", and Ascension with ammo costing an additional 500 points. It is quite powerful when paired with Double Tap Root Beer and works well until Round 10 or so before headshots become a priority with it, and around 15 before it becomes a major priority. Speed Cola is also very effective with this gun as it fixes the long reload time. The gun's fast firing rate allows for a medium-high accumulation of points. When Pack-a-Punched, its name is changed to "[[MP115 Kollider|'MP115 Kollide'r]]." It also has increased damage and features a larger magazine. Upgraded ammo can be bought from the wall for 4500 points. Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. MP5KBO.jpg|The MP5k MP5KadsBO.jpg|Iron Sights. reloadingmp5k.PNG|Reloading the MP5K mp5k 3rd person view.JPG|MP5k used by Woods in the campaign. Mp5k foregrip missing.jpg|The same MP5k missing a foregrip in the campaign. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In campaign, the MP5K has no foregrip. However, in multiplayer, the foregrip is included, but in third person there's no foregrip. *In multiplayer a Suppressed MP5K is titled "MP5K Suppressed". However, in the campaign, it is called the "MP5KSD". *The MP5K is the secondary weapon of Riot Shield users in the campaign and Spec Ops. *The MP5K's serial number is 081223SR. *The MP5K is used by more factions than any other gun in Modern Warfare 2. *This and the UMP45 are the first submachine guns to be unlocked. Also note that the starting submachine guns are both designed by the German weapons manufacturer Heckler & Koch. *When equipped with the FMJ attachment, it slightly reduces the recoil, and is quite noticeable. *The pick up/killfeed icon shows it with a 15 round magazine for the MP5K, but it has a longer (30 round) magazine. You can see it when reloading, when playing single or multiplayer Call of Duty: Black Ops *Compared to the ''Modern Warfare 2'' rendition of the MP5K, the gun has considerably less recoil in Call of Duty: Black Ops where it is fired on full auto with little muzzle climb or side-to-side rocking. *The MP5K in Call of Duty: Black Ops ''has a unique Foregrip not found on the ''Modern Warfare 2 ''version. *The MP5K has the longest reload animation of all the SMGs. The animation is similar to that of the PSG1, in that the player locks the bolt back before switching magazines and closing the bolt. *The ''Black Ops version of the MP5K uses a straight magazine, and the Modern Warfare 2 version uses a curved magazine. Both magazines, however, have the same capacity. *It is the only sub-machine gun in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' that does not have the Grip as an available attachment. Ironically, it is one of 3 SMGs (plus the Spectre and PM63) that has a foregrip as part of its weapon model. *In the preview trailers of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', the MP5K had a different firing sound, and after the game's release, it has somewhat the same firing sound like the MP5 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' is the only game in the series that reloads an empty MP5 by first locking back the bolt, replacing the empty magazine with a full one, then locking the bolt back in place. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare 2 have both reloaded their MP5 versions by replacing the empty magazine with a new one, then working the bolt afterwards. *With Extended Mags attached, when reloading on an empty mag the player character locks the bolt back, but it stays in the same spot as if it hasn't been locked back. This is a glitch and doesn't happen without Extended Mags, instead the bolt will be visually locked back. *The latter half of the reloading animation in Black Ops is similar to the pickup prepping animation of the MP5K in Modern Warfare 2. *The MP5K in the Wii version has a different firing sound. *The Create-A-Class image of the MP5K seems to have its fire-selector switch on semi-auto, even though it is a fully automatic weapon. Video Video:Call of Duty®: Modern Warfare 2 - MP5K Submachine Gun Overview|Attachment Overview, Modern Warfare 2 Video:MP5K - Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Weapon Guide|Weapon Guide, Modern Warfare 2 Video:MP5K Submachine Gun - All Attachments Weapon Guide Series (Call of Duty®: Black Ops)|Attachment Overiview, Black Ops Video:MP5K - Black Ops Multiplayer Weapon Guide|MP5K Weapon Guide See also *MP5 ru:MP5K Category:Submachine Guns Category:Akimbo Weapons